


E ritorneremo fra terra e cielo

by Rurilelith



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: BDT, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurilelith/pseuds/Rurilelith
Summary: Una drabble al giorno per cento giorni. Novantacinque temi fissi, cinque temi liberi, cinque samurai. Buona fortuna.





	1. Big Damn Table - Introduzione

**Author's Note:**

> Questo primo capitolo è prevalentemente per inserire la notoria quanto dannata tabella: novantacinque temi fissi, cinque temi a scelta. I protagonisti, già li sapete.

 

001. | [Inizio.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42189842) | 002. | [Intermezzo.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42218765) | 003. | [Fine.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42250295) | 004. | [Interiorità.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42281630) | 005. | [Esteriorità.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42314960)  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
006. | [Ore.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42343667) | 007. | [Giorni.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42370931) | 008. | [Settimane.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42399626) | 009. | [Mesi.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42429092) | 010. | [Anni.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42457283)  
011. | [Rosso.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42488864) | 012. | [Arancione.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42522344) | 013. | [Giallo.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42550763) | 014. | [Verde.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42578879) | 015. | [Blu.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42608591)  
016. | [Porpora.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42638099) | 017. | [Marrone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42668408) | 018. | [Nero.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42700535) | 019. | [Bianco.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42729203) | 020. | [Incolore.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42759593)  
021. | [Amici.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42787745) | 022. | [Nemici.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42818600) | 023. | [Amanti.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42844028) | 024. | [Famiglia.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42906683) | 025. | [Estranei.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42906701)  
026. | [Compagni di squadra.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42940580) | 027. | [Genitori.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42972251) | 028. | [Figli.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/42999326) | 029. | [Nascita.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43026794) | 030. | [Morte.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43057625)  
031. | [Alba.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43119011) | 032. | [Tramonto.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43119038) | 033. | [Troppo.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43151657) | 034. | [Troppo poco.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43179428) | 035. | [Sesto Senso.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43207601)  
036. | [Olfatto.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43237757) | 037. | [Udito.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43326230) | 038. | [Tatto.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43326281) | 039. | [Gusto.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43326317) | 040. | [Vista.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43359761)  
041. | [Forme.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43391174) | 042. | [Triangolo.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43421147) | 043. | [Diamante.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43449173) | 044. | [Cerchio.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43573265) | 045. | [Luna.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43573301)  
046. | [Stelle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43573334) | 047. | [Cuori.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43573349) | 048. | [Quadri.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43604249) | 049. | [Fiori.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43633968) | 050. | [Picche.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43661135)  
051. | [Acqua.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43688537) | 052. | [Fuoco.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43716365) | 053. | [Terra.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43749013) | 054. | [Aria.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43787512) | 055. | [Spirito.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43811833)  
056. | [Colazione.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43841341) | 057. | [Pranzo.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43872982) | 058. | [Cena.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/43904113) | 059. | [Cibo.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/44313013) | 060. | [Bibite.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/44342845)  
061. | [Inverno.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/44373265) | 062. | [Primavera.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/44407159) | 063. | [Estate.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/44441740) | 064. | [Autunno.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/44472217) | 065. | [Mezze stagioni.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/44501479)  
066. | [Pioggia.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875232/chapters/44862472) | 067. | Neve. | 068. | Lampo. | 069. | Tuono. | 070. | Tempesta.  
071. | Rotto. | 072. | Riparato. | 073. | Luce. | 074. | Oscurità. | 075. | Ombra.  
076. | Chi? | 077. | Cosa? | 078. | Dove? | 079. | Quando? | 080. | Perché?  
081. | Come? | 082. | Se. | 083. | E. | 084. | Lui. | 085. | Lei.  
086. | Scelte. | 087. | Vita. | 088. | Scuola. | 089. | Lavoro. | 090. | Casa.  
091. | Compleanno. | 092. | Natale. | 093. | Ringraziamento. | 094. | Indipendenza. | 095. | Capodanno.  
096. | _Altruismo._ | 097. | _Giustizia._ | 098. | _Fiducia._ | 099. | _Cortesia._ | 100. | _Saggezza._  
  
 

 


	2. Inizio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una drabble al giorno per cento giorni.  
> Primo giorno.  
> Bring it on.

A pensarci bene forse non è stata proprio una buona idea.  
Forse, a pensarci bene, è stata decisamente una pessima idea.  
Non che qualcuno si fosse mai preso la briga di avvertirlo riguardo la differenza, né a lui era mai importato fare certe domande.  
Ed è così _stupido_ preoccuparsi di qualcosa di così _innocuo_ , quando il cielo stava per cadere sulle teste di tutti.  
\- Ma quella… è una tigre.  
Ryo sgrana appena gli occhi, circondato, e poi li abbassa su Byakuen. Che è, in effetti, una tigre.  
\- Beh. Sì.  
Tokyo, Shinjiku.  
Sarebbe finito sui giornali, se non fosse caduto loro il cielo sulla testa.


	3. Intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una drabble al giorno, cento giorni. Intermezzo.

C’è il sole di primavera che brilla fra le foglie, si riflette nel lago e Ryo è costretto a socchiudere gli occhi.  
Ci sono anche risate, da qualche parte sotto di lui, e fra poco avrebbe visto a chi appartengono,  
anche se già lo sa, perché riconosce quelle voci ed è bello poterle riconoscere nelle risate e non nelle grida.  
Prende un respiro profondo e sorride – a fatica, con quanta fatica – nel vedere due mani che si stringono.  
Il sole è ancora solo tiepido, le giornate devono ancora allungarsi ben più di così.  
E forse quelle mani si sarebbero lasciate.  
Per ora, però, non ce n’è bisogno.


	4. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una drabble al giorno. Giorno tre di cento.

\- Mi ha spezzato il cuore farlo.  
\- Ci ha spezzato il cuore quando ce l’hai chiesto.

Per questo, per mille altri motivi, perché non tutte le ferite guariscono e alcune rimangono a suppurare in profondità, lontano da qualsiasi luce.  
Per questo ora erano distanti. Più di quanto lo fossero mai stati, anche quando si conoscevano a malapena e la guerra gl’infuriava attorno.  
Si chiedono se ne sia valsa la pena, perdere così tanto.  
Se il destino voglia davvero lasciarli nell’oscurità.  
Ingenui: il fato è più beffardo di così.


	5. Interiorità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno 4.

\- E’ qualcosa che sento.  
Shin si porta una mano al cuore, stringe appena la maglietta e aggrotta le sopracciglia realizzando quanto sia difficile trovare le parole.  
\- Non capisco.  
Touma alza il viso appena, puntando il naso quasi al cielo, come se dall’alto potesse arrivargli una qualche rivelazione divina. O anche solo un indizio.  
\- Non capisco neanche io. Ma lo _sento._  
\- Con me?  
\- Con tutti noi.  
Come la marea che monta, come le correnti che trascinano, come le onde che accarezzano la spiaggia.  
_E’ qualcosa che ruggisce da dentro._


	6. Esteriorità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni, giorno 5.

\- Seiji, posso farti una domanda?  
Seiji alza lo sguardo, affilato, di quell’azzurro quasi grigio quasi viola a seconda del tempo e che non ha mai avuto pietà in vita sua.   
Non ne ha neanche di Touma, in quel momento. Ma tollera l’invadenza.  
\- Mi spieghi come fai?  
Touma si indica di nuovo l’occhio destro, come aveva fatto il primo giorno.  
\- Come fanno i tuoi capelli ad essere sempre in ordine?  
Seiji lo guarda, a lungo. Un minuto buono di silenzio, appena inframmezzato dal respiro di Shu che trattiene le risate.  
\- Li pettino – risponde, alla fine.  
E Kongo si piega sul divano con le lacrime agli occhi.


	7. Ore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento giorni per cento drabble. Giorno sei.

Shu alza le braccia sopra la testa e poi si lascia cadere indietro, usando la spalla di Shin come cuscino.   
Tiene lo sguardo puntato in alto e arriccia il naso, infastidito.  
\- Pazienza.  
\- Ma non ne ho vista neanche una!  
Il cielo è una coperta di stelle.   
Qualcuna dovrebbe cadere, così, forse perché stanca forse per semplice noia, forse per il gusto di solcare il cielo in tutto il suo fascino.  
Ryo ride, piano. Anche Seiji sorride.  
\- Siamo qui solo da un’ora. Abbiamo tutta la notte davanti.  
Touma gongola, soddisfatto. Ore così, a fissare il cielo, erano preziose.


	8. Giorni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento giorni per cento drabble. Giorno sette.

Seiji può rimanere giorni interi senza parlare.  
Il minimo indispensabile, che con gli anni si è ridotto – perché anche le parole perdono la loro utilità con il tempo.  
Ci sono abituati. Conoscono i gesti, gli spazi. Ryo gli si accorda come farebbe un violino. Shu forse parla per entrambi, in quel periodo, ma va bene a tutti. Shin sorride e sa che con il cuore di Korin le parole son sempre servite molto poco.  
Touma sbuffa. Tamburella con le dita sul tavolo, canticchia fra sé, sposta tutte le suppellettili di casa.  
Finché, dopo giorni, Seiji lo guarda.  
\- _Touma_ , - mormora, rassegnato.


	9. Settimane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno otto.

Ryo non sa bene quanto ha dormito.  
Quanto tempo sia trascorso dalla battaglia con Arago a quel mattino di sole. Sembrano passati secoli. Decenni. Lustri, o almeno anni interi.  
Si sente più vecchio, più stanco. Più bianco, dentro, come se persino l’anima gli si potesse schiarire.   
Come se fosse stata assottigliata e poi impastata di nuovo, chissà con cosa.  
Chissà cosa poi ne era rimasto.  
\- Quasi una settimana, - gli risponde Seiji, con calma.  
Sembra di più.  
Ma tutti loro si conoscono da una manciata di settimane, d’altronde. E sembra l’eternità.


	10. Mesi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni, giorno nove.

Le abitudini sono dure a morire.  
Ci vogliono giorni per farlo, volontà.   
A volte ritornano e Ryo si ritrova da solo, sul tetto, a fissare lo sguardo sul panorama di Tokyo.   
Mille luci che brillano, il rumore che arriva ovattato, ma arriva – non c’è mai, davvero, silenzio.  
A volte prova nostalgia per quelle montagne distanti, per la solitudine che lo ha accompagnato per tutta la vita.  
Ma la sua vita, da qualche mese, è un'altra.  
Per quello sorride, quando scende di nuovo le scale.


	11. Anni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno 10

Non si aspettava di incontrarli così.  
Distanti, silenziosi. Come se qualcosa si fosse infranto in tutti loro e nessuno fosse in grado di recuperare i pezzi.   
Con lo sguardo di Shu che fissa cupo il terreno e quello di Shin che continua a chiedere la stessa, muta, domanda.  
Persino Ryo appare spento, come se quei pochi anni fossero stati in grado di drenare ogni brace che albergava in lui.   
L’assenza di Touma che aleggia.  
Ma lo sguardo di Seiji rimane limpido, ora.  
Non c’è niente che il tempo non possa guarire.   
E’ Korin. E ha anni a disposizione per farlo.


	12. Rosso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno 11.

\- Un divano rosso? Ma rosso come?  
Touma cammina con le mani in tasca e scruta i mobili, stringe le labbra, cerca d’identificare ogni possibile sfumatura di rosso.   
Rosso come il sangue. Come i garofani. Come il fuoco.  
C’entra poco il rosso a casa di Shin. Tutta sui colori chiari, tenui. Perché mai un divano rosso, fra tante cose.  
\- Sarà un pugno in un occhio, lo sai.  
\- Rosso come Ryo.  
Touma si gira a guardarlo. Poi scuote la testa, sorride.  
Ha fatto bene ad accompagnarlo.  
\- A Byakuen piacerà.


	13. Arancione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno dodici.

Sulla spiaggia il caldo si è sciolto insieme al sole, in un tramonto che ha illuminato tutto di un arancione brillante.   
La sabbia è ancora tiepida sotto le dita dei piedi nudi e Shin li distende, godendosi il rumore del mare placido.   
Shu è ancora in piedi, accanto a lui, i capelli incrostati di salsedine e un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra.   
E’ lì che guarda il tramonto, e Shin guarda il tramonto riflesso nei suoi occhi, perché non c’è niente di più bello di quell’arancione che affonda nel blu.   
Poi Shu si volta a guardarlo e Shin non sa più bene cosa dire.


	14. Giallo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno tredici

Touma si stringe nelle spalle, reticente, ma poi finalmente allunga una mano e l’affonda lì, in quella massa di capelli che gli sta riposando sulle gambe.   
Piano, a districare nodi inesistenti con la punta delle dita, assaporando un momento più unico che raro.   
Forse irripetibile.   
Sposta piano una ciocca, poi un’altra, per riuscire a scorgere almeno il profilo di Seiji e poi tornare a giocherellare con quelle ciocche troppo gialle per un giapponese, che trattengono troppa luce tutta insieme.   
Non si accorge che Seiji ha aperto gli occhi.   
Ma, d’altronde, nessuno dei due si è mosso.


	15. Verde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno quattordici.

Shu è abituato agli occhi dei compagni.   
Riesce a leggerli: sa che il blu di Ryo è caldo, un po’ come le fiamme dei fornelli.   
Sa che quello di Touma è invece profondo e ogni tanto si scurisce come il cielo di notte.  
Sa che gli occhi di Seiji sono un po’ blu, un po’ grigi e un po’ viola, e alla fine hanno l’esatto colore di un fulmine, o del riflesso del sole su una spada.  
E sa che quelli di Shin scivolano al verde, quando abbassa le ciglia e si fa prendere dai pensieri.  
In quel verde, Shu vorrebbe annegare.


	16. Blu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno quindici.

La prima cosa è sempre il cielo.  
Quello spazio infinito in cui Touma era rimasto a galleggiare, senza neanche aprire gli occhi, circondato da un blu quasi nero fatto di stelle.  
Non poteva immaginare che Ryo fosse qualcuno in grado di cavalcarne una, pur di raggiungerlo. Di affondare in quel blu con tutta la forza di un astro nascente.  
E’ sicuro di avergli stretto la mano, perché quel blu non è roba per lui, anche se Ryo è venuto lo stesso.  
A Ryo non è mai importato granché dei posti che non fanno per lui.  
Se Touma è lì, tanto basta.


	17. Porpora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno sedici.

I fiori sono qualcosa che Ryo non si aspetta.  
Si solleva scrollandosi l’acqua di dosso e i fiori di loto si agitano, irritati dal suo muoversi, come fossero pronti a seppellirlo diffondendo nell’aria quel profumo troppo intenso, pungente.   
Persino l’acqua ha un odore troppo forte.  
Eppure la cosa peggiore rimane il cielo, con quelle strisce purpuree che tagliano l’orizzonte. Un sole nero ad illuminare ogni cosa.  
Ryo si alza in piedi, i fiori rimangono distanti.  
Non guarda più il cielo.  
Quello lì non gl'interessa.


	18. Marrone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno diciassette.

La clessidra riposa su un supporto mobile e Shu la colpisce piano con la punta del dito per farla ondeggiare.   
Una volta, poi due, fino a rovesciarla del tutto e permettere alla sabbia di cominciare a scorrere, picchiettando sul fondo in vene brunastre.  
Shu incrocia le braccia sul tavolo, ci appoggia sopra il mento, fissa la sabbia.  
Poi sorride.  
La sabbia e il mare non sembrano così diversi nelle onde che formano: la sabbia è solo più lenta, ma scintillano entrambi. Entrambi formano ombre scure e morbide.Esistono modi peggiori per aspettare un appuntamento.


	19. Nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno diciotto.

La tigre nera appare nella notte, con uno scintillio spettrale dell’armatura.  
Ryo la osserva, seduto sul letto, senza avere paura del buio.  
Riesce a specchiarsi anche in quegli occhi – che sono gli stessi, e sono diversi, da quelli di Byakuen. Come si sovrappongono adesso è qualcosa che deve imparare.  
\- Kokuen-oh.  
Pronuncia quel nome con un filo di voce e la tigre ricambia lo sguardo.  
C’è più ferocia ma sono sempre trasparenti.  
Ryo sorride.  
\- Nemmeno tu sei così nero.  
La tigre mostra i denti ed emette morbide fusa.


	20. Bianco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno diciannove.

La luce non è bianca.  
E’ un insieme di colori che si fondono, si mischiano ed amalgamano fino a scomparire l’uno nell’altro e lasciare solo il lucore abbagliante.  
Anche la Kitotei è così.  
Mai bianca.   
Non è niente, in realtà. Solo un potere devastante che non può essere fissato a lungo senza rimanere accecati, un calore a cui è impossibile avvicinarsi.  
Ryo la indossa, spalanca gli occhi, si avvolge di fiamma imperitura e sa che gli drenerà l’anima.  
Ma in quel bianco abbagliante rimane costante un suono sordo: il battito di un cuore.   
Mai uno soltanto.


	21. Incolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno venti.

\- I diamanti non sono bianchi.  
Touma ha sempre la straordinaria capacità di far cadere dal nulla informazioni che sembrano lanciate a caso, per lo più inutili.   
Shu alza la testa dal piatto e lo fissa. Non chiede, perché sa che la spiegazione arriverà comunque.  
\- I più pregiati sono incolori.  
Touma agita un poco le bacchette davanti a sé, come se potesse disegnare nell’aria.  
\- Senza colori, possono riflettere completamente la luce.  
Shu alza le sopracciglia e Touma gli sorride stringendosi nelle spalle.  
\- Per questo piacciono tanto.  
Kongo di colore sulle guance ora invece ne ha parecchio.


	22. Amici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno ventuno.

La prima volta nessuno dei due ha ben chiaro cosa stia succedendo.  
C’è un destino troppo pesante che aleggia e mani davvero troppo piccole. La tigre sbuffa, accetta quelle mani a stringergli la coda e sopporta.  
Sopporta ancora, la seconda volta, per degli occhi che non hanno paura di niente, figurarsi di lui.  
Alla terza si fa vicino, lascia che quelle mani – ancora troppo piccole, ma che ne sa una tigre – gli circondino la testa, quel viso ancora rigato da lacrime e fumo si nasconda contro il suo collo.  
Dischiude le fauci ed emette morbide fusa.


	23. Nemici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno ventidue.

Le lacrime sanno bruciare come il limone e Shin fissa il lago senza realmente vederlo, con il desiderio da qualche parte di riempirsi le mani di sassi e lanciarli uno ad uno in quelle acque placide.   
Solo perché possano finalmente riflettere tutto il tumulto che gli artiglia la mente.  
Si preme i palmi contro gli occhi, cercando conforto in quel nero pieno di luci, ma non c’è niente che possa aiutarlo neanche lì.  
Ne ha abbastanza delle battaglie, di combattere.  
E proprio adesso il nemico che deve sconfiggere se lo trova annidato nel cuore.


	24. Amanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno ventitré

Shin si copre il viso con le mani, nella penombra, per nascondere le lacrime.  
E’ in quel momento che Ryo si ferma e lo guarda dall’alto, i capelli che gli scendono lunghi ai lati del viso.  
Ryo s’incupisce un attimo, aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli appoggia una mano sul petto nudo, all’altezza del cuore.   
Lo sente battere ancora forte, a ritmo col suo, con quel velo sottile di sudore e di eccitazione che li fa rabbrividire entrambi.  
\- Perché piangi?  
Vorrebbe scansargli le mani dal viso e asciugare quelle lacrime.  
\- Non è niente. E’ troppo amore.  
\- Troppo non è abbastanza.


	25. Famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno ventiquattro.

Seiji sa di avere lo sguardo di suo nonno fisso sulla schiena mentre piega i vestiti e ripone le camicie una sull’altra, in ordine, dentro la valigia.  
Sa anche che tutte le parole che poteva dire sono state dette e tutta la comprensione che poteva trovare è stata trovata.  
Sa anche, perché Seiji Date sa molte cose, che questo non lo mette al sicuro.  
La voce di suo nonno è roca, ma dura.  
\- Dovresti pensare alla tua famiglia.  
Seiji si volta e lo fissa.  
Suo nonno sembra così fragile all’ombra della porta.  
\- E’ quello che sto facendo.


	26. Estranei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Ieri ho saltato, quindi oggi post doppio. Giorno venticinque.

E’ come il rumore di qualcosa che si spezza.  
Rimane lì, in sottofondo, a riecheggiare fra le pareti impersonali di un ascensore: come un ticchettio maligno, ripetitivo, eppure mai troppo forte da coprire tutto il resto.  
Shin riesce a sentirlo, lo percepisce come percepirebbe dei graffi sulla pelle. Gli fa rizzare i peli sulla nuca e riempire gli occhi di lacrime che non è sicuro di riuscire a piangere.  
E’ un rumore al quale non vuole credere – al quale ha paura di credere, come se fosse un altro cedimento, come se fosse colpa _sua.  
_ Shu non solleva lo sguardo.


	27. Compagni di Squadra - Nakama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno ventisei.

Ha smesso di scappare.  
O forse quello non è che l’ultimo modo per fuggire.   
Ryo non lo sa, ma non è più sicuro di molte cose ormai.   
Aveva una forza che gli è venuta a mancare, come il terreno sotto i piedi, come se di colpo fosse calata la notte.  
Sa cosa ci si aspetta da lui, in compenso. Sa anche che è l’unica cosa che non può fare.  
Neanche salvare la Terra avrebbe più senso, altrimenti.  
Non a quel prezzo.  
 _Mi dispiace_.  
 _Non posso.  
_ _Ma non vi lascerò da soli._  
E’ più che un pensiero: è una promessa.


	28. Genitori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno ventisette.

Shu si sporge appena dalla porta della cucina, per sbirciare nel salone senza essere visto. E’ curioso di vedere cosa succederà adesso che ha lasciato sole ma tutte insieme le persone più importanti della sua vita: i suoi compagni e i suoi fratelli.  
Suo padre lo imita, senza vergogna, alle spalle.  
Lo costringe a voltarsi di scatto, in imbarazzo.  
Xian Lun sogghigna e gli appoggia una mano in testa.  
\- Le famiglie numerose sono le più belle, - enuncia, con una certa soddisfazione.  
Shu non risponde ma brontola, sommesso, mentre viene affettuosamente spettinato.


	29. Figli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno ventotto.

Touma non è abituato ad essere trattato da figlio.  
Nel tempo si è reso conto di essere, spesso, il più maturo fra i componenti della sua famiglia.  
Per questo adesso alza le sopracciglia e osserva sua madre stupito.  
\- Mamma, sto via solo per il weekend.  
La vede alzare la testa e accigliarsi, con ancora una delle sue magliette in mano.  
\- Ma hai bisogno di aiuto per fare lo zaino!  
Touma deve trattenersi per non ridere.  
Dopo anni in cui ha fatto da solo; dopo aver salvato il mondo; ecco sua madre che trova il tempo per fargli lo zaino.


	30. Nascita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno ventinove.

E’ come riaprire gli occhi e ritrovare la luce, dopo l'eternità trascorsa nelle tenebre.  
Come smettere di cadere, con i piedi ben piantati a terra.  
L’aria che riempie i polmoni, dopo tanto tempo che sembrava di annegare.  
E’ come il fuoco che torna ad ardere da braci spente.  
Un limpido cielo stellato, senza nuvole ad incombere.  
Ryo si toglie l’elmo della yoroi, osserva in basso.  
Sa che non dimenticherà mai il dolore che hanno condiviso con Suzunagi.   
Troppi anni, troppe storie che si sono accumulate sulle loro spalle.  
Ma non ora.  
Ora è come _rinascere_.


	31. Morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno trenta.

Conoscevano tutti la morte.  
Senza sapere come era diventata una loro compagna, una minaccia sottile alle loro spalle. Una promessa: qualcosa che non li avrebbe accolti da soli.  
Vederla da vicino era un’altra cosa.  
Vederla sulle mani, nel sangue, sentire come diventa il corpo di qualcuno quando la morte lo prende. Le dita che s’irrigidiscono, le labbra esangui.  
Per questo Ryo piange, piange come non ha mai pianto prima.  
Perché la morte la conoscono, e lui l’ha vista troppo da vicino.  
Ora l’idea che possa prendere altri, davvero lo terrorizza.  
Ora ne ha paura.


	32. Alba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Ho di nuovo saltato un giorno, post doppio. Giorno trentuno.

Né Touma né Shu hanno davvero la forza di accendere la luce.  
Sono insieme, ma non parlano. Non vogliono vedere, anche se questo non gl’impedisce di ricordare quel che è appena successo.  
Dove hanno sbagliato.  
Quando il cuore di Shin si è spezzato a quel modo.  
E loro, che imbecilli!, non se ne sono accorti.  
Ci sono le parole di Jun, che li scrollano. E c’è l’alba, che filtra con dita sottili, anche contro la loro volontà.  
A ricordare loro che il momento più buio è sempre quello.  
Pochi istanti all’alba.  
Poi, prima o poi, splenderà di nuovo il sole.


	33. Tramonto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno trentadue.

C’è la luce di un tramonto d’Africa che rende i capelli di Shin incredibilmente rossi.  
Shu non è sicuro di dove sia rivolto il suo sguardo, in quell’orizzonte infinito, su quella terra brulla che gli ha chiesto tante lacrime.  
E tanta forza.  
Si avvicina, un passo alla volta, e lo affianca. Allunga una mano, per stringergli appena le dita.   
Non è in grado di esprimere la gioia che gli riempie il cuore quando Shin ricambia, delicato, la stretta.  
Shin sorride, anche. Un sorriso triste, delicato, pieno delle ombre di quel deserto d’Africa.  
Ma anche pieno di sole.


	34. Troppo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno trentatré.

Il metallo s’infrange e Ryo sente qualcosa dentro di sé che va in frantumi nello stesso momento.  
Troppo potere, per le spade di Rekka. Troppo perché lui potesse gestirlo. Troppo per non drenare i suoi compagni.   
La Kitoutei chiede troppo.  
E Ryo non sa neanche più quanto levare alta la voce della sua disperazione.  
E’ troppo da portare sulle spalle.  
Ed è troppo, perché possa lasciarlo a chiunque altro.  
C’è la rabbia che sale e non è mai buona. Acceca, gli fa fare _troppo_.  
Il prezzo sale sempre e preferirebbe essere da solo a pagarlo.


	35. Troppo poco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno trentaquattro.

Seiji sa che quel qualcosa che lo insegue nel buio gli assomiglia.  
Sa che è sempre sé stesso che deve sconfiggere.   
Fa male, ma non lo sorprende: lo ha sempre saputo, e Anubis lo ha reso chiaro, in un tempo che sembra lontano e invece è distante pochi mesi.  
E’ inerme in una battaglia che non può vincere.  
Tutta la sua luce non è che una flebile candela e da sola non è abbastanza.   
Troppo poco contro gl’incubi che lo stregone che gli ha strappato Korin gli lancia addosso.  
Stringe i denti e resiste, perché Seiji Date non è più da solo.  
E questo non è mai poco.  
E’ la luce di un milione di stelle.


	36. Sesto senso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno trentacinque.

Prendere Ryo di sorpresa non è facile.   
Come i gatti sembra dormire sempre con un occhio solo e ci sono solitudini nelle quali Seiji non è interessato ad interferire.   
Korin conosce bene il valore del rispetto.  
Quando entra nella stanza lo fa con una sicurezza che prende Ryo di sorpresa, perché poteva aspettarsi molti, ma non Seiji, che gli da anche il tempo di asciugarsi le lacrime e si siede sul letto al suo fianco, le braccia conserte.  
Rimangono in silenzio, finché Ryo non sorride. Malgrado tutto.  
\- Come lo sapevi?  
 _Di quanto vicino sono a spezzarmi anch’io.  
_ \- Sesto senso.


	37. Olfatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno trentasei.

Nel tempo Shin ha testato vari modi per riuscire a scrollare Touma dal coma profondo che si ostinava a chiamare sonno.   
L’approccio gentile si è dimostrato nei mesi poco efficace in confronto a quello appena più violento ma di sicuro più incisivo del buttarlo fisicamente fuori dal letto.  
\- E’ odore di crepes, questo?  
Shin e Touma si fissano in cucina per un attimo: l’uno con ancora la padella in mano, l’altro palesemente con un piede ancora nel mondo dei sogni.  
Di tutti i modi possibili, è una sopresa anche per Shin che il migliore sia, alla fine, prenderlo per il naso.


	38. Udito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno 37 e seguenti, è stato un lungo weekend.

Ryo si porta un dito alle labbra, sorride e intima il silenzio.  
Lui che fra tutti sa muoversi con passi felpati come quelli dei gatti, in grado di non disturbare neanche i più timidi fra gli uccelli in montagna.  
Touma annuisce, serio, facendo attenzione ad ogni passo che compie.  
Entrambi sono consapevoli del rischio che corrono, ma anche di quanto valga la pena farlo. Di che soddisfazione sarebbe, finalmente, riuscire nell’impresa.  
Seiji neanche si volta.  
Alza appena gli occhi dal libro e sospira.  
\- Vi ho sentiti. Non provateci nemmeno.  
Ryo sbuffa e gli salta al collo lo stesso.


	39. Tatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno trentotto.

Le mani di Seiji sono grandi, le dita lunghe, affusolate: sono dure di calli, di chi ha sempre tenuto in mano una spada.   
Quelle di Ryo gli somigliano: appena più grandi, le dita meno lunghe, sono mani severe.  
Le mani di Touma sono appena più morbide, con i polpastrelli induriti dalla corda dell’arco.   
Quelle di Shin sono piccole e bianche, con tracce di cicatrici sui palmi, vecchie vesciche che si sono rimarginate negli anni.  
Le mani di Shu sono più scure e grandi abbastanza per coprirle tutte quante e tenerle strette.


	40. Gusto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Di nuovo in pari: giorno trentanove.

Touma schiocca la lingua sul palato e fa una smorfia.  
Shu lo sguarda di sottecchi, chinandosi in avanti sul tavolo, incurante delle pietanze che lo occupano.  
\- No, hai ragione. Cucini decisamente meglio tu di tuo zio.  
Le labbra di Shu si aprono in un sorriso soddisfatto e si alza, gongolando.   
Ci vuole un passo e mezzo per girare attorno al tavolo, chinarsi su Touma e schioccargli un bacio sulle labbra.  
Sa che mente, ma è comunque una bella vittoria.


	41. Vista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno quaranta.

Ryo non conosce la tenebra.  
Con quella brace che gli arde sempre nel petto ricorda al massimo la penombra, le lunghe ombre che il fuoco è in grado di creare.   
Ma non la tenebra.   
La prova, ora. Nelle viscere della terra, e non importa quanto spalanchi gli occhi: neanche un raggio di luce riesce a raggiungerlo.  
Stringe i denti, trovando a tentoni il pelo morbido di Byakuen sotto le mani.  
Non gl’importa quanta oscurità gli alberghi negli occhi, quanto veleno gli abbiano rovesciato nelle palpebre.   
Troverà Seiji anche brancolando nel buio.


	42. Forme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno quarantuno.

A volte è solo questione di forma.  
Shin è come l’acqua e i suoi compagni lo sanno.   
Sanno che sa prendere ogni forma: sa adattarsi ai silenzi di Seiji, all’irruenza di Ryo, la testardaggine di Shu, la razionalità di Touma.  
E’ diverso sapere qualcosa e ricordarselo.  
Da queste dimenticanze nascono gli errori più grandi, le incomprensioni e le ferite.  
Perché Shin è come l’acqua e sa scorrergli addosso, sa farsi pioggia sottile ed è facile scordarsi delle tempeste.  
E’ facile dimenticarsi che non puoi stringere l’acqua nei pugni.


	43. Triangolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno quarantadue.

Shu non riesce a definirla _gelosia_ in senso stretto.  
Non è sicuro che si tratti di questo, quando osserva Luna. Ci ha pensato, il poco tempo che ha avuto per riuscire a pensarci davvero, ma non è riuscito a classificare i suoi sentimenti.  
Quella ragazza, in effetti, lo confonde. Lo ha irritato e fatto arrabbiare, ma soprattutto non la capisce. Rimane un po’ oscura.  
Si rende conto dopo, seguendo lo sguardo di Luna, che la verità è più semplice.  
Che c’è una fiamma che arde, alta e splendida, che Shu conosce bene.  
E Luna non è che una falena.


	44. Diamante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno quarantatré.

\- Tu lo ammiri.  
Rajura schiocca la lingua contro il palato, irritato: sa che nelle parole di Naaza c’è veleno.  
\- Non so a cosa ti riferisci.  
\- Kongo.  
Naaza sorride, senza mostrare i denti, socchiude gli occhi. Qualsiasi sentimento è una debolezza e tutto può essere avvelenato.  
\- Mi sembra una teoria un po’ affrettata la tua.  
\- Lo ammiri perché è più forte delle tue illusioni.  
Rajura solleva appena lo sguardo e poi scrolla le spalle.  
\- Illuso. Non è forte abbastanza: quel diamante io lo posso spezzare.  
Naaza ride, crudele.  
\- Sarà divertente vederti tentare.


	45. Cerchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Quattro in una volta, a causa della pausa weekend. Enjoy. Giorno quarantaquattro.

La rabbia di Suzunagi si nutre di quell’eterno ritorno.   
Un circolo vizioso da cui nessuno, fra i morti, è in grado di sfuggire. Perché gli unici in grado di tranciare i fili del fato sono i vivi.   
E’ questo che Ryo vede, in quegli occhi che si guardano bene dall’incontrare i suoi.   
E’ questo che sente nelle parole che riecheggiano nella stanza solitaria, scura, in cui si è rifugiato.  
Rinchiusi, a correre in cerchio.  
E’ questo che sa quando si alza e affronta i fantasmi.   
Quando lascia che una nuova armatura gli pesi sulle spalle e che il cerchio si spezzi.


	46. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno quarantacinque.

La Kitoutei è forte come il Sole.  
Mukala, con gli occhi ardenti di una fiamma non sua, è freddo come la luna.  
Ryo ha visto quella luna illuminare le pianure d’Africa, rendere l’orizzonte argenteo e pallido. Ha visto quanta vita possa risucchiare, nella sua oscurità.  
La conosce sulla pelle: una ferocia uguale e diversa al tempo stesso.  
Sotto quella luna feroce, che brilla come il sole, Ryo abbassa la spada.  
Non è una battaglia da combattere, non così.   
O quella luna sarebbe capace di divorarli tutti.  
E lui non intende farsi controllare da quel calore crudele.


	47. Stelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno quarantasei.

Touma non sarebbe riuscito a ricordare neanche volendo.  
Vede le stelle, sparse e lontane, che lo circondano pulsando lentamente. Vede anche la Terra, da sotto le ciglia socchiuse, e quella vista gli permette di sorridere. Il sorriso debole, di chi non ricorda, ma prova un morbido tepore in fondo al petto.  
Touma sarebbe rimasto a galleggiare nell’immensità dello spazio, senza ricordare, se una stella non fosse caduta al contrario.  
Sollevandosi dalla Terra come una lingua di fiamma feroce, con il suo nome sulle labbra.  
Touma non ricorda, ma schiude gli occhi e afferra l’arco.  
Sa che deve sempre rispondere alle stelle.


	48. Cuori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno quarantasette.

Hanno affrontato innumerevoli battaglie e ne sono usciti vincitori e Seiji ha un orgoglio da samurai, che non gli permette di dimenticarne neanche una. Sono state tremende, feroci, crudeli. Sa che da quei confronti si sono sempre _sempre_ rialzati, perché più di ogni altra cosa nessuno di loro poteva permettersi di abbandonare la lotta.  
Di abbandonare i propri compagni.  
Seiji è ben cosciente di tutto questo, quando alza la spada.  
Sa anche che quella potrebbe essere davvero l’ultima volta.  
Ciò che Ryo sta chiedendo a tutti loro non è una battaglia: è un sacrificio.  
Al quale nessuno dei loro cuori può sopravvivere.


	49. Quadri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno quarantotto.

Nasty è affezionata alla casa sul lago.  
Sono passati anni da quando ci si è rifugiata insieme ad un bambino sperduto e cinque guerrieri da leggenda, quando il mondo sembrava sul punto di sbriciolarsi.   
Ci torna sempre volentieri, a rincontrare amici che sono come fratelli ormai.  
Ci torna ora, in uno dei primi giorni d’estate, e rimane ferma a fissarla dall’esterno prima di prendere il coraggio a due mani ed entrare.  
In ogni angolo di quella casa ci sono ombre, ricordi di momenti felici, diventati foto incorniciate e con cura appese alle pareti.  
Sorrisi di quando tutto era più semplice, e tutti erano più giovani.  
Non sono cambiati di molto.


	50. Fiori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno quarantanove.

L’acqua è immobile, difficile da percepire in quel tappeto di fiori di loto, con i loro petali succulenti e le foglie grasse che galleggiano mollemente.   
Sembrano riflettere nei loro colori il cielo violetto dello Youjakai.  
Rajura li fissa, accovacciato sulla riva.  
\- Non mi ero mai accorto di quanti fiori ci fossero.  
La voce di Anubis è quasi lontana, ma lui è distante solo qualche passo.  
\- Pensi che lui li vedesse? Che sia stata questa, la differenza?  
Rajura serra le labbra, in silenzio.  
Poi, senza esitazione, risponde.  
\- Sì. Shuten li vedeva.


	51. Picche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Metà strada.

Non accade spesso ma, a onor del vero, accade.  
Questo non toglie niente al cipiglio infastidito di Shu mentre gonfia le guance e incrocia le braccia sul petto, fissando con astio la porta chiusa.  
Shin gli passa delicatamente una mano sotto al gomito, agguantandolo con dolcezza e severità al contempo.  
Non serve neanche parlare.  
Shu sbuffa ma si lascia trascinare nel corridoio.  
Shu sa che la porta si riaprirà al più tardi la mattina dopo, ma la cosa lo irrita comunque, anche se sa quanto a Ryo manchi, ogni tanto, la sua solitudine.  
Shin conosce entrambi, e sa che la distanza di una porta non è davvero sufficiente.


	52. Acqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno cinquantuno.

A mare calmo l’orizzonte sembra confondersi con il cielo, in un digradare d’azzurro che cambia dolcemente colore.   
Difficile dire dove cominci l’uno e finisca l’altro.   
Touma è sempre in grado di capirlo invece. Percepisce la differenza fra la volta celeste, con i suoi movimenti così lenti da apparire immobile, e il continuo rifluire delle onde. Molti anni prima, senza capire perché, quel contrasto lo infastidiva.  
Non riuscire a trovare il punto preciso in cui si toccavano le vette e gli abissi.  
Ora, invece, ama poche cose più di quella linea d’orizzonte.  
Dove il cielo sfuma nelle onde.


	53. Fuoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno cinquantadue.

Seiji conosce la sensazione di avere dentro qualcosa che brucia.  
Si tratta di ricordi d’infanzia, quando la malattia gli stringeva il petto e le tempie, costringendolo a boccheggiare con i muscoli stretti fra ossa ardenti.  
Per questo la sua luce è fredda: Seiji diffida del calore.  
La prima volta che stringe la mano di Ryo, il sentirla così calda un po’ lo infastidisce.   
E Ryo di caldo ha tutto: le mani e gli occhi, il sorriso e il cuore.  
Seiji deve accettare e confessare a sé stesso che quel fuoco lì non gli dispiace più di tanto, alla fine.


	54. Terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno cinquantatré.

Sembra impossibile tenere Ryo con i piedi piantati per terra, ogni tanto.   
Sempre pronto a salire in alto ( - Come il fumo, i gatti e gli stupidi – avrebbe detto Seiji ), toccando il terreno in punta di piedi quel tanto che serve solo per darsi lo slancio.  
Sembra quasi che qualcosa, in Ryo, brami volare.  
Quando Shu se lo trova aggrappato alle spalle, con il naso infilato contro il suo collo e il petto scosso dalle risa, capisce di colpo che Ryo non vuole affatto volare.  
E’ atterrare, che gli piace.


	55. Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno cinquantaquattro.

A volte respirare è difficile.  
Quasi impossibile.  
A volte gli sembra di respirare sabbia.  
Ma non sempre, lo deve ammettere, gli dispiace. E’ quasi confortante, come quella sabbia attutisca e seppellisca ogni cosa. Pensieri, azioni, sentimenti.  
Ha pensato a volte che fosse una soluzione, non un problema. L’ha pensato perché respirare era difficile, quasi impossibile. Shu ha trovato tremendamente irritanti, prima di amarli, quel paio di occhi azzurri come il cielo e quelle parole pacate, razionali, che hanno soffiato via tutti i detriti del suo cuore.  
I mulinelli rimangono ancora, la sabbia si accumula. Ma i soffi per farla scivolare via son sempre più leggeri. Di più, non serve.


	56. Spirito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno cinquantacinque.

E’ difficile confessare l’ammirazione, forse ancor più che l’amore. Ammettere di vedere qualcosa in qualcun altro che non si possiede, e un po’ si vorrebbe avere.  
Shin ammira e invidia a Seiji la capacità di meditazione che ha. Il modo in cui il suo spirito sembri librarsi sopra le cose, mantenendole lucide.  
Shin sente di vederne sempre solo un torbido riflesso.  
Seiji è implacabile, del resto.  
\- Da lontano è sempre tutto più chiaro. Da dentro, è sempre tutto più difficile. – gli punta un dito sul petto e Shin quasi arrossisce.  
\- Ma lo spirito è dentro che vive.


	57. Colazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno cinquantasei.

Seiji e Ryo sono molto più simili di quanto possa sembrare ad una prima occhiata.   
Lo si capisce, un poco, quando li si vede prendere in mano una spada.   
Ma lo si capisce ancor meglio quando, senza coordinarsi minimamente – senza neanche lanciarsi uno sguardo in realtà – li si vede spostarsi per lasciare spazio ai passi veloci di Touma e Shu.  
Ma se Seiji poi si limita ad osservarli, è Ryo a sospirare.  
\- E anche oggi della colazione di Shin rimarrà poco e nulla.  
Seiji incrocia le braccia sul petto, lo guarda e sorride.  
\- Sei tu il capo. Fatti valere.  
Ryo scoppia a ridere.  
\- Fossi matto.


	58. Pranzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno cinquantasette.

Che Byakuen fosse più saggio di tutti loro era sempre stato evidente.   
Per questo Touma non si pone troppe domande quando la tigre gli struscia la testa contro il fianco e poi comincia a spingerlo con una certa urgenza. Cammina e basta, rassegnato.  
Seiji è già in corridoio e osserva entrambi.  
\- E’ passato a chiamare tutti.  
Ha un libro sotto braccio e Byakuen fissa le pagine con intensità, neanche fosse pronto a strapparglielo di mano. Lo scambio di sguardi trasmette una potenza notevole.  
\- Lascia perdere lo studio, Seiji. O non ci lascerà mai in pace.  
La testa di Shu fa capolino dalle scale e lancia a entrambi un’occhiata divertita.  
\- Volete piantarla e scendere finalmente a pranzo, voi due?


	59. Cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno cinquantotto.

In casa vigono delle regole ferree e una distinta separazione dei ruoli. Tutti e cinque sanno che la cucina è regno di Shin e decide lui, sempre, se e quando gli altri possono entrare e combinarci qualcosa.  
In realtà ogni tanto sia Ryo che Shu amano mettere in discussione quel territorio per il puro gusto di dare fastidio a Shin, vederlo gonfiare le guance e fissarli con gli occhi scintillanti.  
\- Ti ha lasciato la lista?  
Ryo la sventola sotto il naso di Shu, ridacchiando.  
\- Una scusa come un’altra, mandarci fuori con questa.  
\- Per comprare gl’ingredienti per cena? Dove sarebbe la scusa?  
Shu alza le sopracciglia e Ryo sorride di nuovo.  
\- Che la stava già preparando, quando ci ha buttato fuori.


	60. Cibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Ripartiamo dal giorno cinquantanove, dopo la pausa pasquale.

La cosa bella dei ricordi è che tendono a svanire.   
Persino quelli brutti: sfocano, con gli anni che passano, e se si è fortunati in quella nebbia rimangono solo delle luci brillanti, quei momenti di gioia anche nell’oscurità. Più importanti di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Abbastanza da strappare un sorriso.  
Persino a Shin, che per anni ha chiuso la testa nelle spalle ogni volta che passava da Shinjiku e ora, malgrado tutto, sorride ad un fast food vicino alla metro.  
Ricorda un pasto raffazzonato alla meglio – fra le macerie, ma le macerie sono meno importanti ora. I sorrisi lo sono sempre invece.  
A rendere buono il cibo, come i ricordi, basta la condivisione.


	61. Bibite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno sessanta.

\- Che faccia pensi farà?  
Shu ha il viso praticamente appiccicato alla vetrata e cerca di guardare in basso, verso un ascensore che deve ancora salire.  
Touma scuote appena la testa.  
\- Quella del gatto davanti ai fanali.  
Shin ride, apertamente, e Nasty gli fa eco, passandogli gli ultimi bicchieri da appoggiare sul tavolo. Shu sbuffa, continua a guardar giù, e Shin lo raggiunge appoggiando la testa alla sua.  
\- Sarà felice, cosa pensi. Ci divertiremo. Male che vada, vedremo la tua di faccia dopo che ti avrò versato l’intera bottiglia in testa.  
\- Non oseresti! – Shu si volta, ma c’è già un lampo di sfida nei suoi occhi.  
E Shin avrebbe osato.


	62. Inverno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno sessantuno.

C’è come un ringhio che gli rimbomba nel petto ed è difficile per Anubis non dargli ascolto.   
A volte lo lascia uscire e gli riempie la bocca come una risata, rotolandogli fra i denti aguzzi e le gengive, impastandogli la lingua.  
A volte gli si blocca in gola invece, come un colpo di tosse raschiante. C’è una certa serenità nella tenebra. Il buio sa avvolgere, accudire, custodire.  
Dalla tenebra esplode la luce. Dalle profondità dell'inverno sorge la vita.  
Anubis ringhia nella notte e si chiede come possa esserselo scordato.  
Come sia stato possibile dimenticare di essere gli occhi che scorgono ciò che è nascosto nell’oscurità.  
E finire per nascondercisi lui stesso.


	63. Primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno sessantadue.

Aprire gli occhi è doloroso.  
Shuten preferirebbe cavarseli con le proprie mani, artigliarsi il viso e strapparsi la pelle dalle ossa.   
La sensazione di qualcosa che crolla gli rimbomba ancora fra le costole, lungo la colonna vertebrale.   
E’ doloroso e feroce, come un demone che preme per uscire. Come i semi che spingono con violenza mostruosa la terra e la neve sopra di loro, al sopraggiungere della primavera.  
Aprire gli occhi è tremendo.  
Smettere di dormire nell’abbraccio dell’inverno lo è altrettanto.  
Ma solo così si riesce a scorgere la verità, e tutto quel che comporta.  
Solo quel dolore porta la vita.


	64. Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno sessantatré.

Non gli dispiace il silenzio.  
Non gli dispiace perché conosce il peso delle parole: sa come s’intersecano fra loro, come possono annodarsi alla lingua, battere sui denti, tagliare la gola fino a farne uscire il sangue.   
Rajura apprezza il silenzio perché sa che le parole sono lame, molto più affilate e letali di qualsiasi arma possa mai brandire.  
A volte, nel silenzio, può chiudere gli occhi e ricordare. Ma anche i suoi ricordi sanno attorcigliarsi fra loro, come ombre tremolanti alla calura estiva.  
Ogni tanto si concede di fingere di ricordare qualcosa di migliore.  
Eppure sa, fra tutti, che non deve credere ai suoi stessi miraggi.


	65. Autunno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno sessantaquattro.

Naaza sente i suoi stessi denti scricchiolare, le ossa delle falangi che tremano mentre stringe l’elsa delle spade.   
E’ come se la sua stessa pelle gli si stesse scollando di dosso, staccandosi dai muscoli come si staccano le foglie dagli alberi in autunno.  
Naaza lo odia.  
E’ rimasto attaccato alla sua pelle, a quella pelle che ha trascinato in giro – strisciando, sibilando – per secoli. Perché aveva un _dovere._ Perché gli dava _forza._  
Tutti i serpenti cambiano pelle.  
E’ stato il suo più grande errore, pensare che bastasse ammantarsi di veleno per sempre per poterlo evitare.  
Per poter dimenticare che non può arrestare le foglie che cadono.


	66. Mezze Stagioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni. Giorno sessantacinque.

Il suo mondo è stato grigio per secoli.  
Silenzioso, come una risata che non arriva al cuore o agli occhi. Un mondo dove tener bassa la testa, senza poterla sollevare ad osservare il cielo.  
Il suo mondo non ha avuto i raggi del sole caldi sulla pelle, il profumo dei fiori, il rumore della pioggia, il quieto sciogliersi della neve.  
Quando finalmente Kayura apre gli occhi li sente riempirsi di lacrime.  
Di tutto ciò che non ha visto e non ha vissuto, di tutte le stagioni che le sono passate sulla pelle senza lasciar traccia.  
Non può far altro che piangere.  
E riprendersi il suo tempo.


	67. Pioggia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cento drabble per cento giorni, post pausa malattia. Giorno sessantasei.

E’ sempre lo stesso suono a svegliarlo.  
Un rumore battente, continuo, che s’intensifica e batte sopra i vetri, riesce a penetrare la barriera del sonno e costringerlo ad aprire gli occhi nel buio, infastidito.   
A Ryo non piace il rumore della pioggia. E’ soffocante, riesce a coprire quasi ogni altra cosa.   
Prima, fra le montagne, scemava fra le foglie e diventava quasi piacevole.  
Poi è diventato solo un rimbombare fra i cristalli e l’asfalto di Tokyo.  
Respira piano e chiude di nuovo gli occhi, cercando d’ignorare quel battere incessante.  
Il corpo di Shin gli si adatta contro nel sonno, mugolando appena, e Ryo lo circonda con le braccia.   
In quella stretta, anche la pioggia pian piano diventa più morbida.


End file.
